DC's Superman: The Man of Steel
DC's Superman: The Man of Steel is an animated series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Synopsis: After being puts in a rocket by his birth parents where baby Kal-Le was found and raised by humans, Jonathan and Martha Kent where they name him, Clark. Than, Clark soon learn his true origins and become Superman where he defends Metropolis from villains, such as, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod, Metallo, Livewire, Lord Satanus, and others. Cast: Main Characters: * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Supporting Characters: * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Edward Anser) * Martha Kent (Voiced by Susan Blu) * Lois Lana (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Drake Bell) * Perry White (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by ) * Professor Phineas Porter (Voiced by ) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Maggie Sewyer (Voiced by ) * * Other DC Heroes & Allies: * Villains: * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Brainiac (Voiced by ) * General Zod (Voiced by ) * Ursa (Voiced by ) * Non (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) * Darkseid (Voiced by Keith David) * Kalibak (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Cree Summer) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * Nathaniel Tyron/Neutron (Voiced by ) * Bizarro (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Joe Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John de Lancie) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) * Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by ) * Mongul (Voiced by ) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Voiced by ) * Lobo (Voiced by ) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by David Kaye) * Kancer (Voiced by ) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Lady Blaze (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by ) * Doomsday (Voiced by ) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by ) * Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (Voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) Other Villains: * Joker (Voiced by ) * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by ) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ) * George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Orm/Ocean Master (Voiced by ) * Black Manta (Voiced by ) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by ) * * Episodes: TBA Trivia: Executive Producers: Bruce Timm, Sam Register, Jay Bastian Producers: Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Butch Lukic, Alan Burnett Directors: Sam Register, Sam Liu, Vinton Heuck, Curt Geda, Todd Waterman, Shaunt Nigoghossian Voice Director: Andrea Romaro Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation, DC Entertainment Distributed: Warner Bros. Television Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Animated Shows Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:Cartoons